The Ninja Has Purple Hair
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Heidi finds the ninja passed out outside the school. One-shot.


**Whoa! What's this? Me? Publishing a story? On FanFiction? I know, I can't believe it either. But I've recently gotten into RC9GN and considering it has such a small amount of FanFics, I felt the need to add to the pool.**

 **I am still new at writing these characters so forgive any OOC-ness if there is any. This is the third RC9GN FanFic I've ever written, but the first I finished. The other two are sitting in my Google Docs and will stay there until I finish them.**

 _ **Anyways**_ **enough about that. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RC9GN**

* * *

"Ninja slice! Ninja stab!" Randy proceeded to destroy another one of McFist's robots, its remains falling apart and crashing to the ground. The metal head of the cobra robot fell against the school building, cracking parts of the wall. Wincing at the damages, Randy walked towards the building.

It was after school, almost two hours after the bell rang to be exact. The usual cheers he was used to hearing after a ninja battle were replaced with the chilling whisper of the wind that went right through the fabric of his ninja suit.

Tucking his sword back into his suit, he carefully approached the cobra-bot, kicking its head softly with his foot to see if it would twitch. Alas, it was completely lifeless and Randy let out a huff of a laugh. "Take that, McFist!"

Sure he felt a little bad about the damages he had caused to the lamp post, parking lot, and now the school building wall, but this seemed to be a normal occurance anyways. Grabbing his satchel in the bushes, he attempted to leave a note for whoever would see it next. His best guess was Sundown, considering some lights were still on in the otherwise darkened school.

"Ninja glow ball!" he called out a he pulled out on of his orbs. Considering sunset only happened ten minutes or so ago, only soft rays of pink and purple touched the edges of the sky now, the rest colored a deep indigo. He was sure Howard was going to be mad at him for NNS-ing when they were going to be binging the _Grave Puncher_ games all evening.

Holding the ball in one hand, Randy went to pull out a sheet of paper from his binder and a pen. Pressing it to the wall to write, Randy failed to notice the crack spreading up further. Instead he read aloud his thoughts. "So sorry for the mess. Monster fight in the evening. Sincerely, your friendly neighborhood Ninj-" However, the words were never finished as a loose chunk of concrete fell from the wall, hitting Randy hard on the head.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Randy instantly fell to the ground, the pen and glow ball falling from his hands. The paper fluttered innocently to the ground afterwards just beside him.

 **…**

It was a slow day for gossip on Heidi's Me-Cast today. No break-ups, no hook-ups, no drama. And that just wouldn't sit well with Norrisville's resident gossip girl. She thrived off of spilling juicy stories that were either sent in by viewers or if they just so happened to fall into her own lap. Well today sent her neither and Heidi ended up doing a story on what makes Norrisville High's tater tots the best around. _Laame_.

Lazily drumming her fingertips against her desk, Heidi looked to the tiny digital clock in the corner of her computer screen reading 5:03 pm. "Wow, already that late?" Heidi muttered to herself, shutting down the computer and pushing her hands against her desk as she stood and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. "I better leave before Sundown gets on my case for staying so late after school."

Pulling on her coat and scarf to face the cold and unforgiving winter evening, she flipped off the light to the studio and closed the door behind her. Only a few lights in the hallways were still on and Heidi easily followed them until she reached the front doors of the high school, pushing the heavy metal door open. Cold air was the first thing to hit Heidi in the face as she trotted down the steps, a shiver creeping up her spine as she zipped up her coat.

She was looking forward to a quiet house when she got home. Her father was staying late at work today and her mother was out of town visiting Heidi's aunt. Howard was going to be over at Blandy's house playing whatever silly video game out now which left her plenty of time to herself to make a nice cup of hot cocoa, snuggle up in some blankets, and enjoy her Friday evening with some television.

But just as she was about to turn to head down the sidewalk home, a strange glow caught the corner of her eye. It wasn't the same warm color as the street lamps lining the dark streets, but a cold glow. Raising an eyebrow, Heidi fed into the reporter in her and took careful steps towards the light.

As she drew closer, Heidi realized one of the lamp posts nearby was knocked over. Turning to the right where the glow came from, Heidi gasped as she found a robot slashed to pieces nearby. But what really grabbed her attention was the glowing ball that lay on the ground beside the Norrisville Ninja, sprawled out on the sidewalk.

Her feet moved without her even knowing and before she knew it, she was kneeling down beside the ninja's head, noticing his eyes were shut. She studied him, noting the block of concrete resting by his head. Grabbing the paper by him, she read in the dim light from the ball the note. Raising her eyes to the wall above where there was a crack, she quickly came to the conclusion of what occured.

Sighing, she sat down on her legs, dropping the pape beside her, looking back to the ninja. She had never been this close to Norrisville's hero before. Studying his figure, she was surprised at how youthful he appeared to be. Sure, all she could see of his face were his eyes, but even the way he acted and spoke was that of a teenager, not some 800-year-old man. Maybe he just kept up to date on trends and all the battles helped keep a healthy body.

But then something weaved its way into her mind.

Here she was with the ninja, no one else around. He hit himself in the head like a shoob and was laying there on the sidewalk vulnerable. Surely one of his enemies could find him, considering this robot was right by him. She couldn't just leave him here, right?

He was a lanky fellow and Heidi wondered if she would be strong enough to drag him away from the battle scene. But to where, she really wasn't sure. There was no way she could drag him home. Leaning forward, she pouted, not sure of what to do now.

 _What to do now._

Heidi wanted to ignore the obvious, but she just couldn't any longer. Her Me-Cast was all about gossip, and what better gossip than revealing the identity of the ninja?

Pursing her glossed lips, Heidi sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. With cautious fingers, she brought them to the ninja's mask. Her hand was shaking and she paused to calm her nerves. 800 years and here she was about to unmask the man who saved their butts on the daily. But then she spotted something curious poking out of the mask eye-hole.

' _Purple?'_ she wondered to herself as she found strands of messy purple hair falling between the ninja's eyes. Now that was the most curious of findings. Not many people had purple hair, right? With more determination than before, Heidi trailed her hand down to his neck, fingers looping beneath the mask as she began to pull up.

But then suddenly a hand snapped up and gripped onto her wrist. Letting out a scream, Heidi retracted her fingers. Her eyes trailed up and met sapphires staring back at her. "What were you gonna do?" he asked her in a firm tone.

Shame made Heidi's cheeks heat up and the corner of her lip quirked up sheepishly at him. "You got hit in the head," she found herself saying, eyes darting to the concrete and back. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." When the only reply came as a skeptical look, Heidi dropped her eyes to her lap and sighed. "And I guess I couldn't help myself either."

"Hmm," the ninja hummed, letting go of her wrist and sat up, wincing a little. "Well, no harm, no foul, I guess." He then looked to the robot and damaged school. He cringed. "Well, a little harm."

"You even protect the school at night?" Heidi let the question slip by. It was a stupid question, she knew it. He was the town's protector, but surely he needed to sleep some time, right?

The ninja looked to her quizzically, "Yeah, I mean, who else will?"

"Oh," was Heidi's stellar reply.

The ninja stood, dusting off his pants of the debris and Heidi soon joined him. She noted he was a few inches taller than her, but not by much. He put his hands on his hips and stood proudly at her. "Well, seeing as the evening has been saved, I wish you a good night." She noticed him kick something behind him into the bushes. And while she wanted to ask what it was, she decided she wouldn't get a straightforward answer even if she tried.

He pulled out a smoke bomb but paused before tossing it to the ground. "But thanks for, you know, checking up on me." She was sure he was smiling behind that mask and Heidi couldn't help but smile back, nodding in return. "Smoke bomb!" he shouted, disappearing behind his stinky smoke screen and Heidi coughed, realizing she was standing much too close to the cloud.

Waving a hand in front of her face, she made room to breathe before she turned on her heels to head home. She made it a few steps and even rounded the corner when something made her stop. _'The note,'_ she thought to herself. Maybe she could get that to Sundown before he completely locked up the school.

Heading back to the scene, she was shocked to find Sandy standing there, pulling his satchel over his head. "Mandy?" she called out in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He jumped at her voice, whipping his head around to see her. He captured the deer caught in headlights look perfectly. "H-Heidi! Hey, I was just um...I kinda, uh...forgot something at school?" The way he said it made it sound like he was asking Heidi instead of telling her. "What...what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I stay late sometimes when I'm coming up with stories for my show. Saw the ninja here, if you could tell by the mess." She gestured to the totaled landscape surrounding them. "He left a note and I was about to go give it to Sundown. Might as well help him considering all the help he gives us."

Randy smiled at that, a warmness in his eyes Heidi never really saw before. "Really? How nice."

Heidi reached down and picked up said note from the ground. "Anyways, shouldn't you be with Howard right about now? Doing whatever it is you two do together?"

Rand nervously chuckled at that, gripping the strap of his satchel. "Yeah, but I _really_ couldn't leave this one thing at school over the weekend." The two started off towards the front door of the school.

"It's really that important, huh?" Heidi questioned as they headed up the steps.

Randy rubbed the back of his head, looking away from her. "Yup."

Reaching the front door, Heidi pulled it open and looked from the note to Randy. "Well, I'm going to go run this to Sundown. See you later."

"Wait, Heidi," Randy called out and she halted, raising an eyebrow. "We could just walk home together. I mean, we're generally going in the same direction, right?"

Studying his face in the soft lighting of the lamp post above their heads, she found he was being genuine. Shrugging, she supposed it wasn't an awful idea and smiled. "Sure thing, Andy. I'll just be a minute."

She then darted inside, missing Randy mutter under his breath, "It's Randy." All she was focused on was getting this note to Sundown and heading home.

But as she walked down the hall to the janitor's closet aka Sundown's office, one thought kept swimming through her mind: _'Randy's purple hair sure looks a lot like the ninja's.'_

* * *

 **So this was meant as more of a platonic Randy and Heidi, but if you see it as romantic, sure. Personally I've found myself become fond of Weinerham (I'm a sucker for best friend to lover tropes) but I do also kinda think Heidi and Randy are cute too, either as a couple or as friends. Whatever floats your boat, ya'know?**

 **I actually came up with this story on the fly and started writing it on my phone before moving it onto my Google Docs to actually finish it. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it; reviews and what-not would be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
